


Crystal Realm in the Shadow World

by CrystalBearers



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalBearers/pseuds/CrystalBearers
Summary: A fool and thief’s journey, once never considered but never out of realm of possibility, did fate determine them crossing paths. Even thought they’re from different worlds, they’ll face both good and bad moments. Soon the impending calamity in both of their worlds will soon determine their fate and their futures. Will they work together or will they split will apart. So now let us start the game.





	Crystal Realm in the Shadow World

Alexandria, Gaia, Mid-Afternoon, January 15th, 1800

Today is the birthday of Queen Brahne’s daughter, Princess Garnet til Alexandros XVII. Even though it was just a normal day in Alexandria, soon it would begin the journey of one redemption and their path to peace and their place in world stage and beyond. As the princess was preparing for the tonights performance of Princess Garnet’s favourite play, Lord Avon’s “I Want to Be Your Canary”. While she returned to her chair and was feeling a bit sleepy, she started to have some recollections of a child and adult somewhere in middle of the ocean, screaming for their lives, even though it felt like it happened to her it seemed that something was off but she woke up in a bit of shock but otherwise dismissed that recollection. Garnet then headed to window, soon the Prima Vista arrived in Alexandria, alongside brings Tantalus, who would be preforming the play for the royal family.

As the ship was nearing Alexandria, a monkey tailed boy walks though the dark hallway trying to find the crew and lighted a match. Once he was able to find a candle, a short man started shouting.

Hey who’s in there? said an unknown voice

Hey! It’s me Zidane! said the monkey boy

Come on you’re late! Boss wants to see you. said another voice

Cinna what does Boss want this time? said Zidane

I don’t know? said Cinna

As the soon the ship had docked, soon the team which consisted Baku, Blank, Cinna, Ruby, Marcus and Zidane started their plan to capture a certain someone.

Fools listen up! said Baku.

!Gwahahaha!

Come on let's start the meeting we’re already behind! exclaimed Baku

After Baku had talked for awhile regrading their plans kidnapping of Princess Garnet, some of the members Tantalus had left already soon it will be time for the show.

Hours later….

As the show about to end, both Zidane and Blank proceeded to sneak to Alexandra Castle. As the pair sneak in, both of them punched the officers and then changed to the Knights of Pluto suits.

Zidane! Hurry up have you finished putting the suit on? said Blank

Yeah but this helmet…. It kinda has a strong odour.

Anyways my suit is too big for me and these gloves were all slimy. said Blank

Well anyways, one of us has to put this sleeping potion into Princess Garnet’s tea.

Well lets go now! said Zidane

After the pair had left the guards quarters, both of them entered the main hall and proceeded to find the stairs leading the the Princess Garnet’s room. Soon there was a pair of Alexandrian soldiers checking the premises.

Anything out of the ordinary? said one solider

No, ma’am nothing unusual happing. said another solider

Very well, continue on your patrol then ok. said back to the solider

As the two soldiers had left the area, both Zidane and Blank had proceeded to the stairs with Zidane taking the lead. But as he was going up the stairs, the door opened and once Zidane was able to see who it was. There was a young woman who wore a red and white robe as he stopped and looked at her he thought to himself why she was dressed funny.

Umm.. Can you please let me pass? said the young woman

Hmm?. What should I do? Zidane thought

Maybe I’ll check who she is.

Wait a minute! Have we met before? asked Zidane

No, I don’t think I’ve met you before. said the young woman

Maybe I shouldn’t let a woman as pretty as you get away, say you wouldn’t’-

As Zidane was asking her about her identity, Blank soon reached him.

Hey, what’s going on, is there a problem Zidane? asked Blank

I.. I must go! said the young woman as she ran off the stairs

Get up Blank! I think that was Princess Garnet. said Zidane

There no time, let go and catch up with her! said Blank

Meanwhile….

Two short men showed up, one blue and red coloured where searching the premises looking for a particular someone.

We must hurry to Queen Brahne! said the red coloured man

Hurry to Queen Brahne must we! said the blue coloured one

Your Majesty!

Her Majesty is busy right now can you ask her later! said the Captain of the Knights of Pluto

Is it an emergency?said Beatrix

It’s an emergency! said the two men

Zorn and Thorn what kind of emergency do you want to tell her? said Beatrix

It has to do with the Princess! said the two with urgency

Well, I’ll see what I can do. said Beatrix

Your Majesty?

Beatrix, I don’t want any interruptions, can’t you see I’m watching the show!? said the queen

Well there is a urgent manner I would like to talk about, it about the Princess. said Beatrix

Oh, she been out of her seat for a while now. said the queen

Uh, I think the Princess Garnet had run off the castle with the Royal Pendant. said Beatrix

What could she be thinking!? said the queen angrily

Captain Steiner!

Yes, Your Majesty! said Steiner with excitement

I want you to find Princess Garnet NOW!

Yes, Your Majesty! said Steiner

As the Steiner was trying to find the princess all around the castle he looked at one place he didn’t look before the guard towers. Once he reached the top of the tower, he looked to his left, what he saw was a young tailed man and along with him was the princess.

Zidane was running around trying to catch the princess, once she stopped. Princess Garnet looked at the tailed man and smiled and then jumped up the tower. Zidane was shocked, as soon as he saw her, he then jumped to catch her but once he was able to find her, both of them were on the Prima Vista. Zidane ran to find her, when he did he found her in one of the rooms on the ship

Well, it took awhile but it sounds like you have made up your mind. said Zidane

As you have now doubt that you might suspected that the truth is that I’m actually….

As the young woman took off her hood, she was about to say something-

I’m Princess Garnet til Alexandros, heir to the Alexandrian throne.

I wish to be kidnapped right away. said the princess with urgency

I didn’t expect that you wanted this easily but I- said Zidane

Princess! Where are you!?

Please help me, I think the guards are coming after me! said the princess

As the Zidane and Garnet was trying to hide from the guards and when they reached the podium they were surprised they had reached the stage in front of people. While Garnet was acting out a portion of the play, Baku and his crew were about the escape Alexandra as fast a possible as they prepare the ship for departure a bomb was shot directing heading to Prima Vista. They were able to fight it off alongside with a child-like individual. But after that, the ship hit several buildings and as they left Alexandria. The ship crashed in a forest where most of the ship was destroyed with some people left injured.

As Zidane woke up he looked at the damage that had occurred. Soon he realized it will take a while to get back on his feet but now it was time that his journey begun. This would start of his long journey in where life has more to offer than he thought and some of biggest questions that he'll discover in this journey.

Meanwhile in another universe…….

Tokyo, Japan, Afternoon, April 8th, 2016

It was couple months ago that Ren Amamiya had faced one most impactful events of his life, he remembered everything about the fateful day in Inaba. While Ren walked backed home, he heard someone pleading for help, as he was running, a man and woman were arguing and the man trying to push the woman to the car. At that very moment he decided that woman needed to saved. Ren pushed the man but he hit the ground. Soon the man was aggressive to him.

“ _Someone help me!” said the yelling woman_

_“Damn brat, I’ll sue!” said the bald man_

Soon the police came but after hearing the bald man and woman, they arrested Ren even though he didn’t committed any crime because he wanted to protect that woman. He remembered the look at the woman’s face, it looked like she was scared but she was clearly afraid and couldn’t say anything. His parents disowned him, he was expelled from school and lost everything he had in his hometown. Those words haunted him, as that ruined his life and possibly his future. Soon the announcements came.

_“We’ll be arriving into Shibuya shortly. This is the last stop of line. Please transfer here for all regional and local services”_

Yeah, it sounds more like my life. Ren remembered his final weeks Inaba arguing with his parents prior to moving to Tokyo.

_Why did you go after other people’s business!, you aren’t a vigilante Ren! said his father_

_That woman was clearly in need of help, don't you see truth! said Ren._

_Look Ren, you had already caused more trouble than it's worth right now. said his mother_

It devastated Amamiya’s, the family’s reputation within the town soured, within a couple weeks of people started hearing about throughout town. People harassed Ren hard, it wasn’t easy being called a criminal even if wanted to go back it wouldn’t be easy.

Soon Ren was a bit sleepy, as he closed his eyes the area that surrounded him became a prison with a blueish hue, wondering why he was here alongside a prison jumpsuit. In the front, there was strange man with an extremely deep voice and long nose, accompanied with two girls wearing eyes patches.

Welcome to **my Velvet Room** ,Trickster. said the creepy long nosed man.

I’m pleased to be of acquaintance, Mr. Amamiya.

Wa.. Wait! How do-

I am Igor, the master of this room and your guide on your journey towards your rehabilitation.

Rehabilitation? thought Ren. He was puzzled by what he meant.

This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter.

Only those who are bounded by a contract are have the privilege to enter this room.

I summoned you to talk about important matters. If you’re wondering, you’re fast asleep the real world.

It in involves your life and the journey ahead will not be an easy one.

How does my life have do with anything you’re saying. This is insane! said Ren angrily

This place reflects the state of your mind and of your heart.

You’re a prisoner of fate and there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.

Soon you’ll be rehabilitated to prevent your ruin and restore your freedom in order to save the world as we know it and I’ll ask you this: Do you have the resolve to take the challenge the distortion of the world?

Ren thought it over and wondered what does this benefit him and Igor. He had chose over his freedom or his death. Soon the answer couldn’t be any clearer.

I’ll take the challenge and I’ll do whatever it takes to save this world. said Ren with a neutral tone.

As I said previously that I would be observing your rehabilitation, I would also like to introduce my assistants. To your right Caroline while on your left Justine, both will assist as well during your rehabilitation.

Later I will explain some of the roles both Caroline and Justine will provide you. Now as night is about to end, you’ll soon awaken as now our time is about to end. Now Trickster we’ll soon meet again.

As soon as Igor stopped, Ren opened his eyes realized that train approaching Shibuya showed and he’s about start his second year at Shujin. Soon, this will a journey that he never have experience before and that the journey ahead will unpredictable and that sooner or later it he show what it takes through his new journey as a normal student. 

**Author's Note:**

> In my first fanfic, specifically in this first chapter goes over the starting points of both Ren’s and Zidane’s journeys in this crossover. Some chapters will time skip in order to get to the major plot points of each game. Some scenes will have to be cut out in order for the story to not be too long nor too short. In addition there will be major changes in the storyline of Persona 5 Royal, specifically in the Third Semester and some in the Vanilla section in where certain characters appear and some events will change for the original version. Please note that I won’t be able to do frequent updates to the story due to my schedule and other work.


End file.
